Inverse Reflection
by Lejdi Nadzieja
Summary: Problems arise when Sesshoumaru comes back to his castle, where waiting for him are his children – twins Shigeru and Himeko. Shigeru has no faith in himself, while Himeko is overly confident and wants to take title of Heir from her brother.
1. Beginning

Summary: Problems arise when Sesshoumaru comes back to his castle, where waiting for him are his children – twins Shigeru and Himeko. Shigeru is shy and has no faith in himself, while Himeko is overly confident and wants to take title of Heir from her brother. Can Sesshoumaru solve the problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuayasha and lyrics.

Lyrics: Akeboshi Wind

About Shigeru and Himeko: I didn't mention this in this chapter, so I'll tell you now – they are 13 years old (human years)

Please, read and review Reviews make me update faster. And sorry for bad grammar. I still learn )

* * *

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,_

_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

The sun shone brightly and soft clouds were floating in the blue sky. Leaves on the trees in the garden were whispering to themeselves and humming a song not known by anyone about spring, which soon will come to Japan. Every little bird came out to find first signs of that green season.

There was no snow. Sunny days came quickly to Western Lands this year. There was no need to hide in castle anymore. A little snowdrop was observing a boy crouching beside a big flat stone.

He put a scroll on a stone, bottle of ink on a scroll, paint brush in a bottle, and just sat there reading what he wrote, since his teacher told him to do this. And Shigeru surely was proud of his work, since he has spend many hours writing this. Ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

Shigeru looked at the sky and relaxed. He closed his amber eyes and let warm wind play with his silver shoulder-length hair. A strand of his hair fell into his face, so he tucked it behind his ear.

Shadows of leaves danced on his pale skin. Just in the way he liked it.

Shigeru was a prince, but having wind in his hair, fresh air and sun above his head was enough for him to forget about his title. He didn't need comforts offered by his father's castle.

Sometimes he just wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and just leave for a while, run away from his duties. That's what Sesshoumaru was doing. But Shigeru couldn't run away from his duties, which were studying, practicing sword fighting etc.

He was an heir to the throne, after all. So he studied hard, read many books and learned a lot of things. But fighting... He couldn't concentrate on fighting. But, as he always said, it was his sensei's fault.

Shigeru was wearing dark kimono – which contrasted with his skin - and red obi – which matched with two magenta stripes he had on each cheek. He had also blue stripes on his eyelids and around his neck.

Suddenly, a sword appeared from nowhere, shattering a bottle with ink, which spilled over whole scroll.

Shigeru looked at his scroll in awe. He has spend so many hours writing it, so it could be just destroyed by... by who? He looked up at his older twin sister running up to him.

"Ah! Gomen!" she said looking at spilled ink. "I was aiming at you. Really! I apologize." But it didn't really sound like she was sorry. Actually she was really amused, while Shigeru just sat there staring at her.

Princess of the West, Himeko, would never forgive her brother that he became an heir to the throne (it's not like it was his idea), while it was her, that was older! She should be an heir! Not him.

She was also stronger than her brother, since she loved her sword practice (while she despised books and studying). She was an opposite to Shigeru. While he could spend whole day in the forest, she could spend whole day in the castle, fitting on her kimonos, furisodes and yukatas.

Just like Shigeru, she inherited most of her looks from Sesshoumaru. She had long silver hair parted to the side (like Shigeru). She had her hair tied in two ponytails with baby blue ribbons, while she let to long strands of hair hang freely infront of her face.

She had blue stripe around her neck and screscent moon on her forehead, while stripes on her eyelids were baby blue. And, of course, hey eyes were amber.

Shigeru took a deap breath, then picked up his things and stood up. Without muttering a single word, he started walking towards castle. Himeko smirked.

She loved annoying her otouto. It was so simple to make him and angry or sad, even if he didn't show it.

Himeko picked up her sword and put it over her shoulder. She followed after Shigeru, since it was time for their lesson. She didn't like these lessons, but since she has just destroyed Shigeru's paper, everything seemed more funny and she knew, that this time it won't be as boring, as it alwyas was.

She catched up to Shigeru and looked at him.

"Ne, Shi-chan. Why did you skip training this morning?" she asked. Shigeru narrowed his eyes. "I... didn't feel very well..." he stated. Himeko nodded her head with her eyes closed and smirk playing across her lips. "Of course, otouto. But it has become a habbit, already."

Shigeru had nothing to say, so Himeko continued. "Really, what will father think of it?" Demon glanced at his sister. "Father's not here." stated Shi. Himeko chuckled. "Oh, but soon he'll be..." Shigeru stopped.

"What do you mean?" Himeko looked back at him, then stopped aswell. "Anniversary of papa's papa's death is coming up. He'll surely come back to castle." Shigeru looked at the ground. He didn't want to see his father. Not now. He didn't want to disappoint him.

Himeko blinked. "What? You don't want to see him? Because I do!" she said.

Actually, she was planning on showing her father how strong she has become. And maybe then, he'll make her his heir instead of Shigeru.

"Y-yeah... Of course I want." he said with shaky voice and started walking quickly towards castle. Himeko shook her head.

"Poor otouto."

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

* * *

_Please tell me what you think of this :)_


	2. Lesson to Remember

Lejdi Nadzieja: Some bitch changed my password to ff account. But it won't happen again, since she's dead now :)

Finally, I update and change ratings to M. You'll see why ;) Man. It took forever to write. I hope you like it and review X)

Disclaimer: Why do we put disclaimer? Of course I don't own Inuyasha, but I doubt Rumiko Takahashi would write FANfics to her own story. It's clear only fans do that. So I don't see any purpose in putting disclaimer, other than that... I don't own those pretty lyrics. This time Gary Jules does.

* * *

**  
Lesson to Remember**

* * *

_Nothing wears a pretty face in armor  
She got shine at the surface, coal below  
Nothing please don't tell me  
I already know nothing_

* * *

Their steps echoed throught the empty hall, as they were heading towards library. They were walking in silence, since Himeko decided not to annoy her brother for a while. She knew he was nervous and afraid. She also knew, that Mao-sensei will be angry at him. Probably at her, too – but she didn't care about it. But the most important thing was, that Shigeru didn't have his homework. Himeko didn't have it either, but she never had it in the first place.

They were really close to the library now. Himeko smirked. A few more steps and they'll be inside and have their lesson with Mao. Suddenly, the door to library slid open and tall, green-haired demon stepped outside. Shigeru wide eyed and stopped walking. His heart started beating faster.

"Someone's in the deep trouble, now..." stated Himeko. Shigeru glanced at her, then took a step back. Himeko looked at tall demon. In front of their eyes was standing Adrian – Shigeru's trainer – and he wasn't happy. Adrian had shoulder-length hair tied in high ponytail. His eyes were grey.

Behind Adrian was standing blond-haired Mao. He had pale blue eyes and waist-length hair.

"Lesson starts right now." stated Mao. "Come, Himeko." he disappeared among many bookshelves. Himeko glanced at Shigeru, then at library. "What about Shi-chan?" she aksed no one in particular. "He'll come with me" stated Adrian and walked up to Shigeru, who looked like he'd die any second now. Adrian put his hand on Shigeru's shoulder and led him towards different room. "Lucky..." muttered Himeko and entered the library.

* * *

Himeko sat on the pillow and listened to the lecture Mao-sensei was giving her. She stared blankly at some book sitting on the bookshelf. She paid no mind to her teacher, as she started playing with strand of her silver hair. 

Suddenly, Mao leaned over the table, his face a few centimetres from hers. "Are you listening to what I say?" he asked through gritted teeth. Himeko blinked a few times. "Plese, keep your distance from me. At least one meter." she said. "And, no. I do not listen." she added and crossed her arms over her chest. Mao growled.

"Once again you don't have your homework done. Actually you never do anything on my lessons. Do you even study? Or read scrolls I give you and your brother?" Himeko tilted her head to the side in bored manner, so Mao continued. "I don't understand what's your purpose in coming here, if you don't want to learn anything from me?"

Himeko 'hmph'ed. "Neither do I. Tell me, oh, so wise Mao-sensei. Why am I sitting here?" she looked at him annoyed and narrowed her eyes. Mao stood up and turned his back to her. "Himeko-hime. Your dream is to become Lady of Western Lands. You want to rule kingdom and lands on you own, am I right? Let me tell you a story... But first... Do you know who was Kazuko? Long time ago, before you grandfather ruled these lands, Kazuko was Lord of Western Lands."

Himeko shrugged her shoulders. "So? What about him?" Mao looked back at her. "He became Lord when he was about your age." Himeko said nothing. Her eyes met the blue ones. "So... he was young and wasn't extremely strong. But he's alwyas been a wise man. He's always made good decisions, he has been tactical genius and his people respected and listened to him."

"Physical strength is the least important thing. Ruling isn't about fighting in wars. It's about making right decisions, which make lives of your people better. There is no other way to obtain people's trust, respect, acceptance. Lord or lady – they're not just some titles. They mean much more. And you need to learn the meaning of them..."

She listened this time. Ghost of the smile appeared on Mao's face. 'Maybe she will learn something this time...'

* * *

The door locked behind them. Next thing Shigeru saw was angry face of his sensei, as he has been shoved against the wall. Desperatly, he tried to push away Adrian's hand, which enclosed his throat. Of course, older demon was much stronger than Shigeru. 

Adrian leaned closer to Shigeru's face and whispered in sad tone. "You keep on disappointing me, Shigeru-chan. How am I to teach you anything, when you do not attend my lessons?" He grasped Shigeru's hands with his free one and placed them above prince's head, then he removed his hand from Shigeru's throat.

Shigeru coughed a few times, then took a deep breath. With his eyes on the ground, he murmured "stop it". Adrian smirked. His grey eyes glowed dangerously. "Or what?" he asked and untied boy's obi and let it fall to the ground.

Shigeru shivered. He knew what was coming next. He didn't even struggle. He knew, that every attempt of freeing himself was in vain. Actually, it became a routine now. A routine Shigeru tried to avoid every time he had a chance to. Today he was unlucky.

Adrian opened Shigeru's kimono, revealing pale skin of boy's chest. Cool air hit Shigeru's skin and he shivered one more time. Older demon stared at exposed skin and licked his lips. "It's been a while, since I've seen you." he stated. Shigeru said nothing, only looked up. Adrian chuckled, then brought his lips to boy's neck and started sucking on soft skin.

He licked a baby-blue mark, that was on Shigeru's neck. And demon marks were very sensitive spots. Shigeru would scream, if it wasn't for a finger, that Adrian put in boy's mouth to stifle his cries.

Adrian bit on a soft skin, meanwhile Shigeru started choking on his sensei's finger. Two teardrops rolled down his face. One of them fell on Adrian's cheek. Green-haired demons smirked and raised his head. He touched boy's lips with his own and kissed him softly. Smile graced his lips. Shigeru opened his eyes in confusion.

"Are you not quiet today?" he asked and traced his thumb over stripes on Shigeru's cheek, making him gasp. Adrian took opportunity and locked their lips again, this time putting his tongue inside Shigeru's mouth. Younger demon wide eyed. New set of tears fell to the ground.

'Damn you...' thought Shigeru. He felt weaker, than he really has been. Adrian lifted Shigeru's figure from the ground and pressed his body harder against wall. He deepened the kiss. Shigeru tried to shake his head, but Adrian didn't let him.

He broke the kiss, because of the lack of oxygen, and looked at Shigeru. "Like always... you taste great, my Prince." he commented. Shigeru lowered his head in shame, but his teacher didn't like it. He cupped boy's chin and lifted up his head. "Just remember." he said in a serious tone.

He remembered. He remembered what his teacher would do, if he told anyone about those... things Adrian has done to him. Adrian 'promised' to hurt Himeko in much worse way, than he hurts himself. He also promised to kill Lady of West. Adrian has been a strong demon. Shigeru wasn't sure about his mother. She never fought, or she did, but he knew nothing about it. But he knew for sure, that Adrian would be able to hurt Himeko. After all, his father wouldn't choose someone weak to teach his children.

So he believed Adrian's words and told no one.

"I know..." muttered Shigeru.

Adrian smirked and lowered his head. He's just going to suck on boy's nipple, when someone called Shigeru's name. And that someone was Himeko. Annoyed, Adrian looked back at the door, then let go of Shigeru's wrists.

Prince fell to the ground, then looked up at his teacher, who growled. "Get up and leave!" he ordered. Slowly, Shigeru got to his feet and tied his discarded obi around his waist. "Just so you know... I'm not done with you, yet. I want to see you on our next session, am I understood?" Shigeru nodded his head with his eyes on the ground. He fixed his kimono, then left the room.

* * *

Himeko was in the foul mood. Mao angered her. Maybe he wanted her to start studying, but for her it sounded like he's favoring Shigeru. Then, her mother told her to find Shigeru, because they needed to talk. 

"Shigeru!" she called once more, wandering down the hall. "Damn! Why can't servants find him?" she muttered. A few seconds later Shigeru appeared behind her. She looked back at him. Her little brother looked horribly. Himeko smirked. "So, Adrian-sensei gave you a lesson, huh?" Shigeru bit his lip. He didn't want to listen to her now. "Why were you calling me, sister?" he asked.

Himeko started walking forward and Shigeru followed her. "Haha-ue wants to talk to us."

* * *

_  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_


	3. Plans

Lejdi Nadzieja: Gomene! I haven't updated for some long, but it's my school's fault! We have stupid exams all the time. And I'm failing chemistry and french :( But it's okay now.

So... Thank you for all your wonderful reviews :) If it weren't for them, I would not update at all. So please keep reviewing.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu, Lyrics belong to Cradle of Filth. Yeah!

_

* * *

_**Plans**

_

* * *

_

_Who gathers all things mortal,  
With cold immortal hands,  
Her languid lips are sweeter,  
Than love's who fears to greet her,  
To men that mix and meet her,  
From many times and lands_

* * *

They stood next to each other. Infront of them stood their mother. She tilted her head to the side. She looked like she was trying to recall reason for which she called Himeko and Shigeru here. She glanced at her daughter and finally something snapped in her mind. "Aha." she muttered. Himeko raised an eyebrow. 

"Aha?" repeated princess. Lia, because it was the name of Lady of the West, went up the the window and looked at the sky. "You know your father can be here any minute now, right?" she asked. Once again she faced them. "And who knows who can come over, too. That's why... I want you to act properly, when your father comes back." Himeko crossed her arms over her chest, while Shigeru just stared at his mother. "What are you talking about?" asked Himeko. Lia looked at the cailing. "I know it will be hard for you, but just try to pretend that you're a good girl." said demoness. Himeko 'hmph'ed.

"And you, Shigeru – try to say more than three words at one time, when he's here." she said without looking at her son. "Fine." whispered Shigeru. Lia regarded them with her wide crimson eyes. "You guys promise to be good?" she asked. Slowly, Shigeru nodded his head. Himeko narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, sure." she stated. "But, mother – promise you won't screw any men, that come over, okay?"

Lia was silent. "...That's all." she said. "You may go." she gestured them with hand to leave the room. "No, wait!" shouted Himeko. But Lia has disappeared behind some door, already. Himeko growled. Her brother sighed, then turned to leave. "Let's go, Hime-chan." he said.

* * *

"I hate her!" stated Himeko for the fifth time. Just thinking about her mother angered her. In her opinion she was irresponsible and rotten woman. And a weird one. 

Even her looks were weird.

She was beautiful, truth, but she didn't look like a noble demoness. She was just too... wild. She had scary crimson eyes and crimson hair. Left side of her face was almost completly covered by her long bangs, while even longer strands of her hair hung freely on ech side of her face. Rest of her hair was short and tied in small pigtails on each side of her head. She always looked like she was surprised. She had baby blue stripe around her neck and wrists.

Himeko had no idea what her father saw in her. So she asked Shigeru. And he said "Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" asked princess. Shigeru tilted his head to the side. "It's... I've asked father about it once..." Himeko wide eyed hearing about such a bold action of Shigeru. "And what did he say?"

"They were young and spend just one night together after drinking too much sake... You understand. She was a princess... No, wait. Her parents has been dead, already, so she was a lady. But it's not important."

"I don't get it. They spend together just one night. He didn't have to mate with her, right?." Shigeru smiled weakly. "Right. But it wouldn't look right, especially when he got her pregnant." "Oh.."

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the sky. 'The ceremony is coming up. Only one week left.' thought demon lord. They were so close to his castle now. Only one day of traveling. He stood up and took Ah-Un's reins in his hands (a.n.: yes, hands. He has two arms). "We're leaving." he stated. Rin stopped picking the flowers and ran after Sesshoumaru smiling. Quickly, Kohaku followed little girl, and after him ran Jaken, who tripped over a rock in the way. 

Sesshoumaru couldn't care less about whole ceremony. He couldn't forgive his father, after all. He looked down at Tenseiga and narrowed his eyes. The sword has brought him many problems. And when finally he mastered Meidou Zangetsuha, he was forced to give it to Iuyasha and his Tessaiga.

Then why did he decide to go back to his castle? Because it was his duty to check on his kingdom once a time. And maybe he wanted to see his family?

Jaken finally caught up. Breathing hardly, he looked up at his master. "Where are we going, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked. "Home." answered Sesshoumaru without looking at his servant.

"Home?" repeated Rin. She didn't even know, that Sesshoumaru had a home. She smiled widely. She'd love to see a place, where her lord lives. Ah-Un growled. Sesshoumaru glanced at dragon. He knew, that even Ah-Un was happy to come back. Only Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he himself should be happy or afraid. Who knows what became of his family...

* * *

Kagome looked at the night sky. But for different reason than Sesshoumaru. "Only one week before your human night, Inuyasha." 

"Keh" said inu hanyou, as he ate his ramen. Kagome shook her head in annoyence. "And we're in the middle of nowhere. We have to find some village or another place to hide." Inuyasha put his cup before Kagome's face.

"Give me more." he said. Kagome closed her eyes. "Osuwari." she said quietly and Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud _THUMP! _"I'm serious, Inuyasha! I know you can deal with it on your own, but Sango and Miroku aren't here this time!" she yelled.

It was truth they were alone. Sango and Miroku had to stay in village to help Kaede with something important. Kagome wanted to argue some more, when suddenly she felt something biting on her neck. She squished it, then looked at her hand, where was sitting Myouga.

"Long time no see." – stated Myouga. Inuyasha sat up and shot evil glare Kagome, who ignored him. "Myouga-jiji, what are you doing here?" she asked him. the old flea cleared his throat. "I have important message for Inuyasha-sama." Inuyasha looked at him. "And what is it?" he asked in bored tone. "Next week is your father's anniversary of death. You should go to your father's place."

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh? Father's place? But... We can't." he crossed his arms over his chest. "We have to defeat Naraku. Right, Kagome?" Kagome smiled. "Of course we'll come, Myouga." "Huh?!" Inuyasha wide eyed. "NO!"

"Why not?" asked Kagome. "It's great chance to get to know something more about your father! And you'll be in better protection, since it would be your human night, too. Your father lived in the castle, right?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at the sky. "Don't ask me. I don't know!" stated Inuyasha. "Of course Inuyasha-sama's father lived in the castle. I'll show you the way." stated Myouga.

Kagome clasped her hands together. "Yay! Oh! Sorry." She opened her hands and looked at poor Myouga, who was still sitting there.

* * *

_The Great Man of his time  
Is He who expresses  
The Will of his time;  
Who tells his time what it wills;  
And who carries it out_


End file.
